


My idiot

by PosieParkzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, because heartbreak hours, i miss them, posie - Freeform, posie one shot, set in 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieParkzman/pseuds/PosieParkzman
Summary: Penelope wants one more day with Josie before she leaves. Just like old times. But some things are just not that simple.





	My idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys still feeling my Posie depression hours and i wrote this fic because i love to feel pain. I hope you enjoy it too or maybe cry with me. Let me know what you think please so we can cry together.

Things had changed between since the day they kissed on Josie’s birthday. They both knew it. Then when they kissed again, Penelope had a glimpse of hope of a possible future where she wasn’t going to lose Josie. She knew what was coming but after watching Josie take the stage and sing at the talent show she hopeful that maybe Josie read her letter and maybe because of it, give her a reason to stay. After all it was her last day. Penelope sat up and leaned against her bed frame thinking about what she wanted to do on her very last day in Mystic Falls. It wasn’t hard. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted last day with Josie. Here in her room just like old times, the best times. 

* * *

 

_“You’re supposed to be watching the movie.” Josie said not taking her eyes of the small screen in front of them. Penelope and Josie were cuddled up together, leaning against her head board in a similar position she was in now, above her covers. Penelope had her hands in Josie’s, their fingers intertwined and her eyes, watching Josie._

_“Why bother with a movie when I have already have the best view in town. Scratch that, the universe.” Penelope smirked as she watched Josie’s lips curl, trying to suppress a smile at her comment._

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“True. But I’m your idiot. So you’re kind of stuck with me.” Penelope grinned and Josie faced her now._

_“Cute.” She smiled and kissed Penelope. “I’m trying to watch the movie.” Josie leaned against her shoulder and returned to her movie._

_“I’m not stopping you.” Penelope smiled leaning against the top of Josie’s head. They watched the movie silently for 5 minutes before Penelope interjected. “You know if the everyday is like today, I wouldn’t need anything else.”_

_“What?” Josie mumbled, not sure she heard Penelope properly._

_“I’m serious. Being here. With you. This is what I want.”_

_“Even 50 years from now?” Josie tried to joke._

_“Yeah of course. I couldn’t imagine anyone else I’d rather spend it with. Maybe not in this exact room… But you know.”_

_“You’re an idiot.” Josie pouted and jabbed Penelope in the ribs. It wasn’t nice to tease a girl like that._

_“I’m serious.” Penelope laughed_

_“Oh yeah? What if Gal Gadot  comes bursting through this right now and asks you to run away with her?”_

_“I mean for Gal I’d obviously go.” Penelope quipped earning her another jab. “I’m kidding I’m kidding. Honestly I don’t think even Gal Gadot could compare.”_

_“Did you hit your head or-”_

_“Hey. Josie Saltzman you listen here.” Penelope sat up properly to look Josie in the eyes. “You are the love of my entire life. You are smart, kind, soft, amazing, beautiful and the best person I know. We are going to spend the rest or stupid mortal lives together because there is no one else in this world, not even Gal, that I would rather spend it with. I can’t wait to grow old with you in a big house with our 10 kids. I love you Jojo.”_

_“Pen-“ Josie choked up. “I love you too.” She let her tears fall as she grabbed Penelope closer and crushed their lips together passionately, full of love. She moved to straddle Penelope’s hips. Though surprised, Penelope recovered and pulled Josie in closer. This was all she wanted for the rest of her life. Her and Josie like this, forever. Josie pushed the sleeves of her jacket off as she yearns for more contact. Penelope yanked her jacket off and threw it off her body as she hands returned to the curves of Josie’s body. Every fibre of her being was igniting. It was like this when she was with Josie. She felt like home and being around her made her feel safe. But at the same time the touch of her skin, her lips drove her insane. She ran her hands in Josie’s hair and gave it a light tug. Josie pulled away and moaned, exposing her neck. Like clockwork, Penelope attached themselves to Josie’s neck, marking her as her own. Penelope nipped the nook of Josie’s shoulder and Josie moaned, dipping her body back a little. Though it was enough to catch her off balance and fall an inch from her laptop._

_“Oh my god.” They said in unison. Their eyes went back and forth from the nearly broken t.lap._

_“I mean I always knew we got a little wild in the bedroom, but property destruction would definitely be a new one.” Penelope laughed with a smirk on her lips._

_“Shut up.” Josie chuckled in return and kissed Penelope lightly, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I can’t wait to grow old with you either.” Penelope looked up and smiled softly. She leaned closer but her arm reached past Josie. She shut her laptop and pushed it to the end of her bed out of the way. She sat back up pulling Josie into her._

_“Much better.”_

_“Smart.”_

_“And moments ago you were calling me an idiot.”_

_“My idiot.” Josie leaned down and kissed Penelope, letting herself get lost in the taste, the touch, the scent that is Penelope Park. The love of her life._

* * *

 

She almost laughed at the irony of that moment. How blissfully unaware she was about the merge. A part of her wished she didn’t know. But another part of her knew that she’d rather know now then lose her much later down the line, with no time to fix it. At least now she still had time. Maybe not in Mystic Falls but that wasn’t going to stop her from fighting for Josie. She was going to find a way to save her. She had to. Pushing the thoughts away from her mind she got up from her bed and got ready for the day. She made were way out to the hallway and found Josie standing by the staircase getting ready for the Miss Mystic Falls event.

“Hey how about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge watch and chill?” Penelope entered. She thought back to what she really wanted. One last day with Josie. Her Josie. Though with the way Josie was looking at her, she wasn’t hopeful.

“You and I only make out when magical invade our brains.” Josie rolled her eyes avoiding Penelope’s eye contact.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about the letter I wrote.” Josie looked at her now, a flash of guilt washed over her eyes. “Which I’m guessing you haven’t read yet…”

“I’ve been dealing with the pageant Penelope.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Penelope paused. It was funny how they ended up like this. “See this is me offering you a viable option out. This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it.”

“I can’t. I’m a contestant.” Josie said with a hint of pride. Penelope was shocked. Back when they were together all she could remember was Josie mocking it thinking it was stupid that Penelope couldn’t be escort if she ever entered. Though times had changed, for the pageant and for the both of them.

“You know I wish I was drinking something right now so I could do a spit take.”

“You know my mum was Miss Mystic Falls. Lizzie has been dreaming of this day since she was little. Things have been rocky between us lately. So if me throwing a few events help her win the title I’m all for it.” If Penelope’s could drop any lower at hearing Josie’s words they would. She couldn’t believe it. Even now with the one thing she so clearly wanted for herself, she didn’t take it. She held her tongue. It wasn’t her choice to make but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stand there and watch it happen.

“You agreed to help lizzie win?”

“I’m supporting my sister. It’s her crown and I’m fine with that.” Josie stormed off, fed up with the continuous feuding with Penelope.” Penelope just stood there amazed at how hard Josie could dig her heels in. She was going to fix it though. If it was the last thing she did before she left. She was at least going to go out fighting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all the mistakes are mine and i'll eventually fix


End file.
